What a lovely surprise!
by ElleJuzou
Summary: Yaz and The Doctor are enjoying a month off from Ryan and Graham but an alarm goes off and an old friend returns... *Thasmin*
1. The Confession

Author's Note:I was daydreaming in maths (as you do) about Yas having a crush on the Doctor. And I thought what would happen if River Song and Captain Jack came along? So let's see where this goes.

Also, the cover image is annoying me too. It would've been a great image if it could move it to the Doctor and Yaz! Anyway...

Enjoy! xx

Yasmine Khan stared into the deep green eyes of the alien in front of her. She had been crushing on her since they met. She was very pretty and confident and Yaz admired that. The Doctor was fiddling with some switches of the TARDIS control panel and saw Yaz leaning on the pillar lookig sad. She put her foot on a peddle and picked something up. "Custard Cream?" She asked, her arm extending towards the girl. Yaz' heart skipped a beat. The Doctor was giving her a special treat. She had never offered anyone one of her precious biscuits before. She hesitantly took it from the smiling Time Lord.

"Thanks." She said weakly, returning the smile.

"Aww. Feel better? No-one can eat a custard cream and not feel happy. I don't know how they fill it with happiness but they do! I know! While Ryan and Graham aren't here, do you want to go to a biscuit factory?" Yaz knew the Doctor would never stop going on about biscuits, and it was getting annoying, but she loved it when she did that. It was just so...Doctor-y. "Are you alright Yaz? You seem distracted." To Yaz' surprise, the Doctor came to her side and put her hands on her shoulders in a comforting way. It made Yaz feel tingly and warm. She looked up at the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on and stared into the green abyss.

"Yaz?" The Doctor came face to face with her, making Yaz' heart beat faster and faster. She could feel the Doctors breath on her face. It was relaxing yet stiffening. She felt tense. She tried to speak but the beauty was stopping her. The temperature in the TARDIS was rising - making the girl sick and dizzy. Her mouth was moving like a fish as she tried to get words out. The Doctor's eyes were sparkling with concern. And in the end the Doctor put Yaz' arm round her shoulder and they started walking in sinc down the corridoor of mystery.

The Doctor's body was warm and cuddly. All Yaz wanted to do was give the huge teddy bear an endless hug. They stumbled past door after door after door, until they went through a yellow door into Yaz' bedroom.

The room was quite small but well decorated. There was a single bed on the right of the room, surrounded by a pink netted canopy. The walls were a light yellow and the floor was an ugly light brown carpet. The only furnature was a set of drawers, a bookshelf brimming with books, and a big, fluffy bean bag in the corner.

The Doctor helped lay Yaz onto her bed.

"I'll be back in a minute. Stay there and rest." She said and left in a hurry. A sigh of relief came from Yaz' mouth.

' _Right. That's it. This has gone too far! When she get's back, I'm going to tell her how I feel._ ' The minute felt like days as Yaz' heart burned at the thought that the Doctor wasn't with her. Why was she acting like this? She had lasted so many months without any problems, why did this happen? The speechlessness, the temperature rising, the heart beat, what was going on? _'Am I ill?'_ She thought. _'No don't be ill! We have 1 month without Ryan and Graham. One. Whole. Month. You can't be ill for that!'_ Lost in thought, the girl drifted into a state of daydream.

The Doctor came in a few minutes later with a glass of water, a plate of shortbread biscuits, and a fan. She silently plugged the fan in and switched it on. Watching the pretty young girl lie in peace, the Doctor took a biscuit and sat at the end of the bed - making sure not to disturb the sleeping beauty. There have been a few thoughts going across the Doctor's mind recently, all completely not connected to each other as normal but, they've been annoying her. Especially the last one; _If I'm now a woman, and I used to be a straight man, does that mean I'm gay? I like girls...but I don't feel gay. I definetely don't feel like Jack Harknass. Heavens no! And it's SO annoying how hard it is to get the job done, honestly I spend half my time sticking up for myself! And...what's this feeling I have towards Yaz...it fills me with joy when I see her smile, and sadness when she's in trouble. I don't get it. It's a new feeling and new can be scary. And...I am scared...in a way. I don't want my feeling to take control of my actions and my rationality. They can't...just...can't...'_

Yaz felt a lump on the end of her bed. She sneakily looked and saw the Doctor staring at the bean bag with a cookie in her mouth and spit oozing down onto her blue trousers. She seemed sad and confused. Like Yaz was earlier. Yaz decided to leave her be. The Doctor never daydreamed and thought she'd let her savour the rare moment. In the meantime, she'll just rest her eyes. For a minute. Or two.

The Doctor was abrubtly awoken from her daze by an odd movement on the bed. Yaz was rapidly shaking head to toe. She was consious and, by the looks of it, trying to stop it as she appeared to be in pain. The Doctor leapt up. "Yaz! Are you ok? What do you want?" She said worryingly.

"I just...want...a cuddle." Yaz stuttered, the intensity of the pain not hidden in her voice. Without question, the Doctor took off her boots, took Yaz' shoes off her tiny feet, wiggled the dovet from under Yaz' body and tucked both of them under. It was an odd feeling. It was warm and cosy. Familiar almost. She had her arms around Yaz' stomach, with her forehead resting on the girl's shoulder, and cradling her like a baby.

Yaz felt like she was in heaven. Everything was perfect. Just perfect. The Doctor was the closest she had ever been to her body. Yaz took her hand from her chest, and rested them on the Doctors. They added to the warmth and comfort. She could truly relax for one of the few times in her life. Right. It was now or never. She mentally prepared herself before speaking.

"Doctor."

"Yeah."

"I have something to tell you." She prayed for the Doctor to stay still. And she did.

"What's the matter?"

"I...I really, really li-" She was suddenly cut off by a loud alarm. The Doctor shot up - knowing exactly what the alarm was.

"Doctor what is it?" Yaz had to practically shout to be heard.

"Intruder alert." Replied the Doctor, running barefoot out the room. Yaz followed, a little upset that this had ruined her confession, but excited that she would have an adventure with the Doctor; just the two of them.

They ran as fast as they could to the control room. Nothing was there. The Doctor went to the control panel to get more details, while Yaz scouted the entire room. Behind a pillar a man lay unconsious.

"Doctor...I found the intruder." She called and the Doctor was there almost instantly and gasped at what she saw. There, lying on the floor of the TARDIS, was the scruffy looking, Captain Jack Harknass.


	2. A familiar face or two

Yaz stood watching as the Doctor dealt with the man on the floor, still dazed by what had happened earlier. She was going to do it. She was going the confess but that stupid alarm had ruined it. It had ruined the best time she had ever spent with the Doctor. It was perfect. Her fake seizure had worked! But then this man had to ruin it! Men always do that! But, she couldn't ignore what what in front of her. Her police training kicked in and she bent down to help her crush.

The man suddenly woke up, his body shot up like a bullet, before screaming in pain and lying back down again.

"Doctor?" His thick American accent drowned out his groaning.

"Jack. Are you alright?" she asked with half as much concern as with Yaz.

"Yeah. Must've hit my head on the pillar when we came in."

"Vortex minipulator? How did that get you through the TARDIS sheilds?" The Doctor started examining the leather contraption on his wrist. Jack turned his head to see Yaz going to kneel down next to him.

"Captain Jack Harknass." He held out his hand but Yaz didn't take it.

"Stop it!"

"I was just saying hello!"

"For you that's flirting."

"You might have changed body but your mind never does. Never mind him--her, what's your name sweetheart?"

"Erm..." Yaz looked at the Doctor in confusion but she was still busy examining the bracelet. "Yasmine Khan?"

"Nice to meet you Yasmi--"

"OIIIIII! Not to my precious Yaz!" The Doctor protested, putting her arms around Yaz' shoulders in a protective hug.

"So you've ditched your wife then."

"Doctor you have a wife?"

"Don't bring that up! You dare insult River OR Yaz and you'll be sorry Captain Jack." She sighed, knowing that weird feeling got the better of her. "Yaz, go make a cuppa for us, we'll be in the medical room."

Yaz was in pain. Agony. Her heart was throbbing. Tears were slowly dripping down her cheeks. How could she have been so stupid? Of course the Doctor has a wife! She should've gotten to know the Time Lord before even thinking about confessing. The thought of the Doctor having a love life completely skipped her mind and it made her feel foolish. _'Now I'm glad that alarm went off.'_ Still, the Doctor gave her a job. And she will do it to the best of her ability. Yaz prides herself on the best tea maker in the Team TARDIS. And she will make a tea that the Doctor won't forget.

When Yaz arrived in the medical room with a trayfull of tea and biscuits, she found it to be empty. Except a piece of paper on the bed saying:

 _"Yaz,_

 _We have finished everything in here, so we're now in the Control Room._

 _Love, The Doctor "_

Yaz' heart skipped a beat. She was annoyed that she had to carry the heavy tray even further. But... the Doctor signed ths note with _Love_ and a heart! No. She has a wife. But, if she forgot about her wife then there might be a chance that...no...forget it. With her heart thudding, she continued her trek to the control room.

She put the tray on the conveniently placed little tray table on the control panel. The Doctor and Jack were busy discussing co-ordinates for some alien planet a million light years away. Jack had a dressing put on his right eye, where he had cut after crashing into the pillar. The Doctor was constantly stopping and staring at Jack in annoyance. Yaz didn't really like his ego. It was too big. _'I bet he's the guy who all the girls love.'_ She thought. Yaz took a biscuit and leaned on one of the pillars, and stared at the Doctor's beauty.

"Sorry about that alarm sweetie. I thought I disabled it last time I was here." a voice came from the coridoor. It was female and sounded confident and sassy - like she was a lioness; owning everywhere she went. Both girls shot their eyes to the voice. The lady had beautiful tan skin with big poofy blonde locks. She wore a long, flowy black dress that showed off her chest, along with black heels and a matching handbag.

"Hello sweetie."


	3. Beautiful Intruder and Blonde Beauty

"River?" cried the Doctor in awe. "Jack you never told me she was on board!" The Doctor awkwardly walked over to the smiling woman. "You look gorgeous as always."

"Hmhmm. Doctor you are one to talk. Look at you. You're amazing!" River and the Doctor chatted in a flirtatious tone, which made Yaz red with anger. Why was her Doctor talking to this woman like that?

"Jealous?" Captain Jack mocked, elbowing Yaz' side jokingly. Yaz got madder and said very calmly "Not at all." and got up to greet this beautiful intruder.

"And of course you have a new companion!" River said in delight as she opened her arms in welcome for Yaz and put her hands on her shoulders. "And what's your name sweetheart?" Yaz huffed in annoyance at this before replying. The Doctor picked up on this small mannerism. "Yaz, can I have a word?"

"Sure."

"You two make yourself comfy downstairs." And with that the Time Lord led Yaz down the twisting corridor into the room they shared their warm embrace.

The Doctor sat them on the bed and hugged her tight. "Are you alright Yaz?"

"Yeah fine. Why?" Yaz started going red in embarrassment and scaredness.

"Is Jack bothering you?" Yaz shook her head slowly and sadly. "Is it River?" Yaz buried her face in the Doctor's armpit. "Oh Yaz..." Without warning, the Doctor stood up, forcing Yaz up with her, flung the dovet down, and snuggled down in the bed, inviting the confused and embarrassed girl to lie with her. Yaz cautiously laid down, facing the Doctor this time. She stared into the garden green in front of her and felt very inferior. Here was a beautiful woman who hides more than imaginable. She has seen more than any tourist, knows more than any scientist at CERN, felt more than anyone. The phenomenal woman rested her forehead and nose on the other woman's in affection. This gave Yaz strength and comfort.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a wife?" she whispered.

"Didn't think you'd be interested."

"Doctor, you are full of stories. You're like a story book. No, a fairy tale book. We have seen a small portion of this amazing universe and...any story you tell us, be it personal or not, Ryan, Graham and I would love to hear it."

The Doctor stared into the breathtaking brown eyes belonging to the brave woman in front of her. She giggled to herself. "You surprise me Yaz. And I love that... I'll tell you the story of River Song." Yaz rolled her eyes but listened intently as the story unfolded.

By the end, Yaz was almost in tears. "That's so sweet of her. And you." The Doctor smiled a sweet smile. "Was there something you wanted to tell me earlier, before we were interrupted?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Yaz, I've regenerated twice since I married River. I feel emotions differently. I love River, but not as much as I did." Yaz' eyes twinkled in hope. "Turn around." The Doctor whispered. Yaz followed eagerly. Arms snaked themselves around the girls tummy. A warm cloud hovered over her ear. Yaz' heart was racing, her skin hot and sweaty. Even so, she was calm. No shaking or faintness. She laid in peace, anticipating what was about to happen.

"Yaz, I like you."

"Doctor, I like you too."

Yaz slowly turned to face the blonde beauty. Her lips caressed those in front as they shared Love's First Kiss.


End file.
